Rogue
by TheModernChromatic
Summary: She's twice as dangerous as any of the flock members, and twice as smart. She was made in the school to be the perfect weapon to take down the flock members and terminate them. Find out what happens when the rogue is turned loose on the flock.
1. Prologue

Hey, fans! I know it's been a really long time since I've posted anything, and I assure you I'm still working on the other story! But I've hit a bit of a wall, so I wrote up this one for ya!

Hope you like it!

Review, rate, comment, SUBSCRIBE! TheModernChromatic will be cranking out more madness for you! Don't miss a bit!

Love, TheModernChromatic.

* * *

"She will be the perfect weapon." Says one white-coated lab technician to the next. They look down at the writhing creature on the ground before them.

"Yes," says the second slowly, making marks on his chart, "But will the one in charge like her? After all, if this were a conventional method, they would have tried it before. These creatures are so hard to maintain control of; you know that."

"Hush," snaps a third, "This one is entirely under our control. Once we release her, we will collect and terminate our failed experiments. She won't rest until we have what we are sending her to retrieve."

"And if it goes wrong?" comes a fourth voice, this one demanding and sinister.

The three scientists turn and jump at the sight of the one who has entered the room.

"Th-then we shall automatically terminate her, sir." Says the third one bravely.

"Good." The man looks satisfied. "Don't let her end up like the others." Then, he leaves.

The three look through the window of the room where the creature has stopped struggling, and now sat panting on the floor. She turns and give the one-way mirror a cold glare, as if she knew they were behind it, then glances sympathetically in another direction, feeling the fear and pain of others, then collapsing to the ground, asleep.

One of the three turns toward the direction she looked in, fearfully.

"She knows he's here." The technician worries.

"Relax. He won't make it through. She was strong and can handle pain. He can't. He will have coded by morning. Until then, she will sleep."

The little creature shivered in her sleep and her mind touched the mind of the other, who was suffering in the other room. Very quietly, the other stopped struggling, and died.


	2. The Diner

Alright everyone! Chapter one! (right after the prologue) Enjoy!

Comment, rate, review, SUBSCRIBE! TheModernChromatic is always cranking out more madness! Don't miss a bit! More for Rogue later, and don't miss my other story if you like Artemis Fowl! Check out _Sofie: Special cases_.

Love, TheModernChromatic.

* * *

"Max, I'm hungry!" Came Nudge's tired whine. I sigh and continue flying, trying not to think aout the fact that I was hungry too.

"Maybe we should eat Total," Iggy suggests.

Angel's face lights up with fear and she rushes to her small dog and grabs him tightly. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" She cries and pulls on my sleeve. "Max! Please don't let Iggy eat Total!"

"Hey!" cries Total, "Don't I get a say in this too? Hello! Talking dog! I don't want to be eaten!"

"I need to rest! Max, I'm tired!" Gazzy starts to float down towards the ground.

"Get back here!" Fang growls angrily as he zooms after Gazzy.

"Max! I'm hungry!"

"Max! Make Iggy stop!"

"Max! I'm tired!"

"Max-"

"Everyone just shut up!" I yell at the top of my lungs. "I know we're all hungry and tired and irritable, but I can't do anything more about it than you can! Just shut up! We are in the middle of a desert! I'm doing everything I can!" The noise stops, except for the steady beating of wings.

"Max?" Nudge asks, softly.

"Yes?" I growl, a bit too harshly.

"There's a restaurant down there." She points to the ground at a glowing light, neon and flashy.

"I smell food!" Total rejoices and he leaps from Angel's arms.

"Puppy!" Angel dives after him, his little wings working tenfold hers.

The rest of my flock follows suit and I trail along after them, still fed up.

"Whoa, Iggy!" Gazzy cries, "This looks like something from Star Wars you gotta see-" Gazzy stops abruptly and hangs his head. Iggy bursts out laughing.

Tempted by the smell of food, we file inside.

"Well hi hon!" Says a waitress as we walk through the door. I'm not sure who this is directed at, but it makes me slightly uncomfortable. She looks us up and down with her heavily-lidded eyes, eggerated even more by an excess of mascara. I shudder a little.

"What can I get for you folks?" She asks in a deep southern drawl, seating us at a booth and passing out menus.

"Oh, give us a moment to decide," says Nudge, enthralled with the pictures of steaming food on the menu, "We usually take a little while."

"Take all the time y'all need. Jus' give me a holler when you're ready." And she dismisses herself.

Fang sits in the corner of the booth, looking over a menu non-chalantly, making sure not to sit too still for fear of disappearing. Gazzy reads off menu items to Iggy while Angel tries to sneak sugar packets, and Nudge, foiling her plans, sets the sugar where she can no longer reach it. I recline in my seat and smile at my little family of misfits. Home really is where the heart is.

From the kitchen, there is a sudden clatter of pans, the sound of a knife hitting the floor, and exasperated yelling amongst the din. All six of us jump up, prepared for the worst, and ready for a fight. If there's one thing we could be sure of, it was our ability to attract trouble.

The waitress who greeted us disappears into the kitchen, where the cook is trying to clean up a mess and put out a fire. I can just barely make out some of the dialogue.

"Hey, who are you? If you want service, you gotta go through the front."

"Get out of my way! If you want to serve me, move, wench!" Answers a hurried female voice sharply.

"Janice!" Crys the cook, "We have a fire to put out!"

There's a sudden loud series of taps on the kitchen door that leads to the outside, and a clatter of metal.

"What in the name of-" But the cook is cut off by whatever enters his kitchen. We look at each other solemnly and hold our ground.

"What have you done? Don't you see what you've brought here? You've gotta leave now, miss." The waitress sounds scared and desperate now, like she was pleading with whoever was back there, "Hey! Let go of me!" She screams loudly, and the kitchen doors burst open. A menacing flyboy has got her by the ankle, "Help me!" She cries, and is dragged back into the room. The flames are now consuming the kitchen, and the place is about over-run with flyboys.

"We've got to help her!" I say, and charge off towards the kitchen. Fang's rough hand grips my arm.

"There's nothing we can do for her, Max. And it sounds like there might be something much worse than just flyboys in there." He turns and runs for the door. Against my better judgement, I follow, and so does the rest of my pack. We had to stay alive, even if it meant a few people couldn't. Lives were lives, but the less of them lost, the better, and a lot of them depended on us.

We took to the skies eagerly, stretching out our wings and trying to ignore the fact that we still hadn't eaten anything in a really long time.

"Doesn't this mean we won't be eating?" Angel asks, rubbing her stomach hungrily.

"No, sweetie, we'll find some place to-" something grabs ahold of my foot and pulls me down, cutting off my words.

"Max!" Cries Gazzy, and they all dive after me. I flap my wings harder, trying to break free and kick at the air, hoping to get lucky enough to hit something. Nothing works; I just keep going down and down.

My ankle is gripped by none other than a flyboy, who has managed to get away from the fiasco at the diner. It sounds an alarm as I kick it in the head and more of them swarm out from the flames. Total bites the claw it has around my ankle forcefully, and it comes free, the claw now disembodied and stuck to me.

"Guys! Fly!" I shout, and grab Total as I take off as fast as I can before the swarm is upon us. We rush off into the sky, all going as fast as our wings will allow, but we're met with another dozen flyboys blocking our path.

"Okay," I instruct, as we back into a circle, "We're going to have to fight our way out of this one, so watch each other's backs, and don't let them hit you," I say, not taking my eyes off our opponents. The fight begins.

I'm lost to the rest of the world, caring only about my flock and about my own skin, in that order. The flyboys come at me, all directions, all ways, and I charge them right back. They gradually fall victim to my sharp kicks and well-placed blows, but I know that we're far too out numbered to get out of this unscathed. We break up and regroup outside the fight. They swarm at us, determined, and then suddenly slow a little. A great, dark silouhette looms over them and dives right in the middle, the robots parting to allow it passage.

Fang cusses and Gazzy quietly relates to Iggy what's just happened. We let it sink in that they're going to terminate us this time.


	3. The Desert Fire

Hey guys! I guess it's been a lil longer than I thought since I last read the books. Sorry about messing up Total's name; I got it confused with Wizard of Oz. LOL! Special thanks to StarskyluvsFang14 for being the first reviewer!

Here's a short chapter to apologize! Hope you like it! More coming soon!

Comment, review, SUBSCRIBE! TheModernChromatic is always cranking out more madness! Don't miss a bit!

Love, TheModernChromatic

* * *

I grab Angel's hand and squeeze it lightly, and slowly, we all join hands. There's a great stirring from within the swarm of robots, and then, almost gracefully, they begin to fall to the earth below. Some of them short circuit on the way down, some of them knocking others with them. What seems to be dozens of flyboys swarm in on the middle figure, and then spiral to the desert floor below, landing in a distorted, burning mess of metal.

We seize our opportunity and get away, flapping our wings hard and not looking back. Almost. Angel turns and stops, gasping loudly enough for all of us to turn as well.

All but three of the flyboys lay in the inferno on the desert floor, and we can just make out a great, beastly thing with huge, black wings, even darker than the likes of Fang's raven set. The three flyboys receive a splitting chop from their opponent and they fall from the sky like fowl shot from the air. I gasp at what I see emerge from the smoke they leave behind, not sure what to make of what I'm seeing.

I was right when I thought I saw a pair of great, black wings, huge and fierce, eighteen, maybe even twenty feet across, but what I least expected was the owner of these huge, powerful wings, so artfully trained. It's another bird kid, just like us; muscular and thin, only savage-looking and predatory. And female.

The girl couldn't be much more than a fourth of what her wings were, and her physique wasn't quite the same as ours. It was almost as if her wings were larger than ours to compensate for a great weight, to keep her aloft more easily due to a heavy frame. I was guessing she wasn't born the way she was now.

"Max," Angel tugs on my sleeve, "The girl is talking to me..."

"Wha...?" I say, puzzled.

"She knows I can read minds, Max. She's talking to me."

"What's her name? Why is she here? What's she saying?"

"She says she just escaped from the School, and that they sent her here to kill us."


	4. Thing with Wings

Hello friends and fans! I'd like to that everyone who's reading this, and who has subscribed! I know this chapter's a little short, but I should have another one up in a few days, so be on the look-out!

Comment, review, SUBSCRIBE! TheModernChromatic is always cranking out more madness! Don't miss a bit!

Love, TheModernChromatic

* * *

I grab Angel's arm instinctively and push myself in front of her.

"Fang...Iggy...!" I begin, glancing at them desperately.

_Relax. _

The word comes out of nowhere. I look around trying to figure it out briefly.

_Voice? Is that you? _

If it's possible to have the voice in your head laugh at you, I succeeded.

_No, Maximum, I am not the voice in your head. Look right in front of you. It is I, the swift assasin sent for your flock. _

_What do you want? _I scream at her in my head.

_Relax. I'm not going to kill you. I am an experiment, just like you. A total accident. They created me and enhanced your skills tenfold for the purpose of your termination. However, they could not control me. Once I realized what I was to do, I broke their hold of me and escaped. Your DNA is coded into my own so that I may have your abilities and be able to track you. We are one, Maximum. _

_How can I trust you? How do I know you aren't lying to me? _

_Because we are sisters. I have the same genetic makeup as you and your DNA. I had to escape from the School just like you did. Watch. _

Her voice stops in my head, and immediately, I am in a room in the School, surrounded by doctors and scientists. I survey the room involuntarily and slowly move my hand to the back of my wrist, where blood is being drawn from. I pull the needle from its place and plunge it into the neck of the doctor holding the tubes of my blood, watching more of the precious liquid pour from my vein. Another doctor panics and opens a panel on the wall. He hits a button and I fall to the floor. My wings pull _inside_ of my back and I curl into a fetal position. The world goes black for a moment, fast enough for me to have blinked, and I'm back on my feet.

My wings extend to their fullest, larger than they've ever been before, and I grab the needle that I dropped. I strike the other doctor in the jugluar as well and break out of the room, the thin hospital gown I'm wearing ripping as I tear past machines. Flyboys come out of nowhere and attempt to stun me, to recapture me, but I hit them back tenfold and keep going.

Suddenly, I am out, the sun bearing down on me. I spread my wings and pump them, as hard as I possibly can. Crash course on flying, methinks, as a swarm of flyboys hunt me down, close behind. The chase had begun.

The vision ends as abruptly as it starts.

_Now you see that I am no different from you. We are one in the same, Maximum. I know you, and I know your flock better than you do. _Her tone changes slightly. _Hello everyone, _comes the cool, feminine voice. Immediately, Iggy and Fang stiffen, anticipating a fight, _I mean you no harm. I was actually just showing Maximum how I too had to escape the School. On top of that, I've been flying for miles and miles just to try and get them off my tail. My chase led me to you. I am genetically programmed to find you all, you see, for it was my task to terminate you. I've broken free from the control of the one in charge, however, so you need not worry. It's very nice to meet you all. Maximum, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, Angel, and Total. _She looks at each of us and nods as our names are broadcasted into our heads. _Let us land now. I shall prove to you that I mean no harm. _She drops from the sky rather quickly and lands easily on the ground. She looks back up and holds out her hands invitingly.

"Max..." Fang says wearily, "Can we trust her?"

"I don't know, Fang," I say, looking down at the little creature with great black wings, "But considering she just saved our lives by slaying hordes of flyboys, I say it's in our best interest to do so." I slowly float down and land. I eye her and begin to walk forward, hoping for the best.


	5. Rogue

Hey friends and fans! I posted this one a lot faster than I thought I would! I hope you like it! I'll have another chapter up soon! Thanks for susbscribing and reviewing! You motivate me!

Comment, review, SUBSCRIBE! TheModernChromatic is always cranking out more madness! Don't miss a bit!

Love, TheModernChromatic

* * *

"Maximum," Says the girl in a low, rich tone when I'm close enough to hear her, "Know that I mean you no harm. Again, we are one in the same. I only wish to join you and your flock in your quest to destroy the monsters who created us; the ones who are trying to infiltrate natural selection." Her voice seems to pour from her throat like chocolate, dark and sweet.

"Infiltrate natural selection?" I repeat, confused.

"Yes, Maximum. They are attempting to raise the human race to superiority beyond the capabilities of natural selection. In the process, they will ruin and kill millions if not stopped. I know your quest. I am as much devout to it as you."

I'm still walking towards her, slowly, cautiously, and I catch glimpse of her eyes. They're wide and equipped with thick, dark lashes. They look like pools of midnight, glittering slightly in the setting of the desert sun. Her wings rustle, and then tuck away, _into_ her back.

"How can I be sure?" I ask, absently touching my own wings.

"Because, when I heard the plans of the one in charge whilst growing my wings and feeling the pain of others die around me, I began to realize that my choice in becoming an assasin was a grave mistake towards your flock. It is painfully insulting towards myself to admit it, but I must. I first felt what death was like through my own body, and when I awoke, I found I could feel it through the deaths of others. They killed me, Maximum, and then they made me into you."

"If you died, then how are you here? You spin a fine tale. I still refuse to believe I can trust you with my flock."

"I was not always this way, Maximum. I was born a human girl, I lived a normal life. It was when I sought to be free of normalcy that I died. The School took me and transformed me. The same way a caterpillar dies whilst becoming a butterfly, so my heart stopped beating and my brain stopped functioning. I do not even remember my life before what it is now; I know only the information I acquired from the scientist's minds."

"So we should trust you because...?"

"Because I am a part of you now. I am one of you, a rare breed, a hybrid freak of nature. So were others at the school, and I felt their deaths; I looked upon the face of death myself, and through the eyes of so many others who never woke again. I could not kill you-whether directly, or indirectly by means of a scientist-without feeling your death curl around my mind like a claw. What has happened in the case of death, is mortifying, and I have, in repentance, solely devoted myself to protecting your life, and the lives of your flock members."

She extends her hands emptily, openly and bows her head, "You have a trained assasin indebted to you now."

"Indebted?" I say, flabbergasted.

"You see, those robots were chasing me. You provided a perfect opportunity to destroy them. You are their primary target, you see."

"And so you're indebted to us?"

"Surely, had I not run straight to you, I would've been overcome. It is an element of surprise I lacked, which you, in turn, provided."

She came closer to me, one arm extended.

"Maximum," She nods as she shakes my hand. She turns to the rest of the flock behind me.

"Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, Angel, Total," there is more subordinate nodding and hand shaking. She approaches Fang last, clearly seeing his disposition.

"Fang. You needn't be paranoid so. I only wish to help you," Reluctantly, Fang takes her hand. He holds on for a brief moment, in which his eyes go wide. He snaps his hand away.

"What the hell was that!" He growls, staring at the girl.

"I meant to show you I do not wish any fear from you towards me. I apologize; the vision I sent you must have taken you by suprise. It is my mistake; physical contact livens the memories."

"Say what now?" I ask, puzzled.

"I believe I sent you a memory as well, Maximum. You saw what I saw through my eyes when I sent it to you. I can send thoughts, recieve them, as well as I can send and recieve memories and emotions. Physical contact intensifies them; while your own senses far exceed the human standard, mine are tenfold yours. Fang must have been hit by a diluted taste of them. The result, I say, is quite shocking." She folds her hands neatly together.

"Who are you?" I step back a little.

"I told you. I am your excelled counterpart."

"What's your name then?"

The girl stops, breaks eye contact and furrows her brow. Her mouth opens slightly as if to say something and then closes again. Her shoulder slump, defeated.

"I do not know. They never even gave me a name. I am sure I had one before, but I cannot recall it. I am just a rogue killer now. Just a rogue..."

"Then that shall be your name!" Nudge pipes up, excitedly.

"What?" The girl looks disoriented.

"Rogue! Your name will be Rogue." Nudge smiles widely.

"Rogue..." The girl mauls it over, "Yes, it will do quite nicely."

I smile slightly, uneasy. I take a deep breath and let it out. Better now than never, I decide.

"Well then, Rogue. Welcome to the flock."


	6. It's beginning to look a lot like sh

Woah! I don't think I've ever posted three times in one day before. But this story is just so exciting! I've been dreaming of Rogue for a few years now! I'd love to get some more reviews on her though; tell me what you like about her, what I should fix, chat it up, fans! I love hearing from ya!

Comment, review, SUBSCRIBE! TheModernChromatic is always cranking out more madness! Don't miss a bit!

Love, TheModernChromatic

* * *

"How do you do that?" Gazzy asks, looking at Rogue, puzzled. The girl turns and looks at him, unsure of what he's talking about.

"What ever do you mean?" She says, in that rich, chocolately voice.

"How do you tuck your wings away? They just, disappear into your skin."

"I am not sure if you are capable of following suit. Perhaps it is an adaptation due to my human birth claim, but I am not sure. It is the way I discovered to destroy the termination event they placed inside, just in case I should get beyond their control, and now, it is but a habit to tuck them away. It allows me to fit in better. Your bodies are slightly different from mine, you see, we have air sacks inside of us so that we may fly more easily, but I am slightly different because I do not have the same bone structure as you. Your wings are a part of your skeletal structures because you were born that way. I was not, so mine retract. In addition to that, your bones are hollow, like a bird's, so that you may fly. That is the reason why my wings are so much larger than yours."

"I see..." Gazzy says, not interested, "But can you try to tuck them in? How did you do it?"

"Well, I was lying on the ground, and I hit my shoulder, right about here..." she presses a spot beneath Gazzy's bone, "And they just sort of disappeared..." Gazzy pulls his wings in as best as he can.

"No go?" He asks. Rogue shakes her head of dark, laughing curls.

"Maybe..." She trails off, "Because of your weight and size, seeing as even you are relatively larger than me, I've miscalculated your center of balance and the relation to your spinal cord, shoulder blades, and wings..." She moves her hand around his back, down his spine some and then hooks three fingers under his left shoulder blade roughly.

"Ow!" Gazzy cries, and I jump forward worriedly.

"There, see." Rogue places her hands on her hips proudly. Gazzy's wings slowly begin to retract into his body, almost naturally.

"WHOA!" He turns himself in circles, trying to watch his wings disappear. "That's awesome!" He says. He jumps up and opens his wings to their fullest.

"Cute." Says Fang disinterestedly, "Now, if you don't mind, I believe we have to find someplace to eat, seeing as the one we were previously at was destroyed."

"Sheesh..." Rogue mutters under her breath. We take off.

Rogue and Iggy strike up a conversation behind me while we fly.

"So..." Iggy says, trying not to hit her massive wings, but still fly close enough to talk to her, "You say some interesting things. You have a real fancy way of speaking."

"Perhaps," She begins in her rich voice, "It is fancy to you, but to me, it is normal. I see everyone else's dialect as slightly primitive. It has indeed changed with the times, and maybe it's the capability of my mind being able to process twice what yours can, or the fact that I had proper schooling, but I believe the dialect of our generation is slowly deteriorating. The mindset just isn't what it used to be; the world has begun to rely exclusively on technology, and has lost sight of the ability to think for itself. I suppose I was smart before, or they wouldn't have selected me, but I estimate that my IQ is nearly three times what is was before. I tested somewhere around 150 originally, so they told me. When I escaped, they'd estimated my intellegence somewhere around 450. No longer bound by the human incapabilities of ten percent brain usage, I could excel in what they tested me in. They also confirmed that I was up to 68 percent brain funtionality. Your minds, I've examined to be in the forties range, should you excercise the capability."

"You also talk a lot." Iggy notes.

"You could say such. I prefer to think of it as simply having a lot to explain."

"Well, I'm smart too," He insists.

"I know you are," She allows, "I told you, I've been drilled in your lives, and I studied your minds. Angel has the most capability of the flock, being the most advanced, Maximum, actually, has the least. Mid to high thirties is my guess. Angel could perhaps maintain fifty percent neurological functionality."

"I like to build bombs," Iggy says.

"A worthy pasttime." Rogue agrees, and then stops herself before launching into facts.

"What you were saying about your anatomy and all...?" Iggy looks confused.

Rogue blushes a little at the mention of herself in a medical manner, "I was merely stating the differences in our physical structures. If you'll notice, I am much shorter than the likes of you-" Iggy interrupts.

"You must have forgotten that I can't see," he says, a bit harshly.

"Hardly," Rogue says, and swerves closer. She grabs his hand. "Now, you can see what I'm seeing." Iggy nearly falls from the sky.

"What are you doing!" He exclaims, rather than asks, once he comes to his senses.

"Well, it's a simple pass of neuroligical electrons between bodies, heightened by physical contact-"

"No, I mean, how are you doing this?"

"Oh, well it's quite simple. The images you see are a major part of your thoughts. Granted that I can recieve and send all mind-based revelations, images are easy. I'm showing you what's going through my head as I see it."

"Look at Max." He says, and Rogue turns to me.

"Hi Max!" Iggy shouts, grinning from ear-to-ear, "I can see you!"

"Now look at Fang!" He says, and points awkwardly at the sky. She turns and looks at Fang.

"Hey Fang! Your hair is in your face! Wow your wings are darker than I remember."

"Next Nudge!" He grins wider, "Hey Nudge! Nice shirt!"

Rogue glances over the remaining members of the flock for Iggy.

"Now me!" He insists, and Rogue meets his unseeing eyes, "Woah..." Iggy goes silent for awhile, studying himself through Rogue's eyes. The changing expression on his face tells me they are exchanging conversation through Rogue's mind. Rogue blushes a little and reaches into her back pocket to pull out a very peculiar item: a mirror.

"Oh..." Iggy says aloud, almost involunarily. He reaches out a hand and touches Rogue's dark, loose curls. There is more unheard discourse between the two. They both laugh loudly and Rogue ruffles his hair. She lets go of Iggy's hand.

"Wait..." He says, exhaling defeatedly, "Don't let go yet," Rogue grabs his hand again, and they fly on.

"Look!" Iggy exclaims happily, "A place to eat! And I found it first!"

We slowly descend on his orders, and Rogue teaches us how all how to tuck away our wings. I try to ignore what I'm seeing, but just as we walk in, Iggy slides an arm around Rogue.


End file.
